His Mother Was the Lightning, His Taker the Light
by C V Ford
Summary: In his previous wretched existance, he was hated & hunted, shunned & attacked. In coming to Gurie he found peace ...


His Mother Was the Lightning, His Taker the Light

by

C V Ford

* * *

"Ketterings' brain. What will he think when he resumes life in that body. Will he thank us for giving him a new lease on life? ... Or will he object to finding his ego living in that human junk heap. The monster my father created is in itself destruction. Nevertheless my father was near to solving a problem that has baffled man since the beginning of time ... The secret of life, artificially created.

"This thing has brought death to everything it has touched. That is because unknowingly, my father had given it an abnormal brain. With Ketterings' brain, we will now 'cure' that.

"And as for this," the doctor gestured toward the instrument table. "Look at it Bohmer. The low number of convolutions, the lack in size of the frontal lobes. Truely an abnormal brain. Why my father chose to implant such a thing into the body of a giant is ... unfathomable. This wretched soul will never inhabit a body again.

"All that's left now is to dispose of it ..."

* * *

Nemu looked out over the courtyard of Old Home as she watched the young feathers at play. It was nearing lunch time & she had to be sure of all the children being present. Force of habit made her triple check on one child in particular. Though it had been months since he had last wandered off, she couldn't help but keep a close eye on him.

Atsui was a strange child, not only in physical appearance but behavior as well. At least his behavior toned down much in the last few months.

The name given him from his cocoon dream meant hot. He remembered being enveloped in a kind of intense liquid heat. Stifling, oppressive, closing about & smothering him. Like most of the young feathers he preferred a name to his own liking. A name having to do with straight forwardness & plain speaking. He seemed much adverse to double talk & subterfuge.

He was quite a handful at first. A good head taller than the other youngsters he was also incredibly strong for his "age". His being open & gentle greatly offset these traits as well as his long faced somber countenance.

The boy got along well enough with the other children especially Dai. The two took to each other & one could hardly see one without the other. At least when he wasn't exhibiting his behavioral abnormalities.

Within the first week of his new life in Gurie, he disappeared. Nemu, along with Rakka, Kana & Hikari were worried sick at his vanishment & were up & down Gurie in a frenzy. It was on the report of a passing farmer having seen a young Haibane loitering in the old graveyard that some Touga & community watch were able to bring him back to Old Home. The fuss he put up! It was all they could do to restrain him. There was something about uniforms that seemed to unhinge him.

On enquiring with the Washi, Rakka relayed to the rest a curious reply. The Communicator sensed the young feather had lived a life of great pain & suffering. Of rejection, pursuit, vast fear & hatred towards him. He had much upon his shoulders that needed easing. In time, he might be free of it.

Thunderstorms affected him adversely. During one particularly violent, lightning filled one, he was seen clutching the sides of his neck as if in great pain.

There were other incidents of his wandering off. Sometimes the graveyard, other times he could be found rummaging in the dangerously decrepit north wing of Old Home. Occasionaly, Dai could be found with him in his forays in the dangerously run down building. Boys being boys ...

Then it stopped. After almost a month of its ceasing, the older Haibane, though happy enough of its passing, became worried. Attempts at questioning only got a smile from him & something about not needing to go there anymore. Nemu asked Dai as he was closer to him than anyone else. Dai said he mentioned something about "I'm living now ... they belong dead."

The tall one was quite protective of the other children. If one stumbled or fell he was usually on the scene first. He was quick to give warning if one went too near the water or, ironically enough, if one wandered too far off.

Once while on an outing in town, a vicious watch dog slipped its chain & was stalking a young girl in the public square. With incredible speed he left the group & placed himself firmly between animal & child, looking for all the world as if he would tear the beast apart if it came closer. The creature hesitated but a moment, ready to leap on its new adversary when the owner caught hold of the chain keeping it from attacking. This incident only served to enhance the belief that Haibane brought good luck ... Even the odd ones.

Word of the event spread quickly & soon everyone was giving him a friendly greeting, sometimes accompanied with a pat on the shoulder or something to take back to Old Home to share with the rest. This was when the wanderings/disappearances ceased completely. Everyone at Old Home sensed the inner tension he posessed subsiding to a marked degree. Was he finding acceptance & happiness at last?

"There he is," Nemu said to herself as she spied him standing off alone from the rest. Gazing in the direction of ... The western woods?!

She gasped & called out his preferred name. "Frank!? Could you come here a moment?"

The tall statured youngster obediantly trotted over. Before he broke from his cocoon almost a year ago, they thought they were getting another adolescent. His cocoon was almost the size of Kuus'. Kuu had left too early to their way of thinking & now ...

"Yes Miss Nemu?" He was always polite. A trait those around him found endearing from such a tall gangly looking kid.

"It's almost lunchtime dear," she explained. "Could you ..."

Another gasp clutched her throat. The boys' halo flickered but only an instant. Enough for Nemu to know ...

("No! ... Too young! ... It can't-")

"Is anything wrong Miss Nemu?"

"No! ... Nothing wrong." She fought back the tears trying to compose herself. "Could you ... Would you like to help the house mother set the table?"

"Sure! ... Are you alright ma'am?"

"Yes." She pulled herself together. "I'm fine. Run inside & help."

They boy looked back once before turning the corner, an expression of concern on his face.

Nemu leaned sideways to the jamb of the entrance, right arm to the wall for support, left hand over her eyes. This time the tears came freely.

* * *

It did cross my mind to have THE MONSTER stalking the streets of Gurie but ... "It's been done before."

Franks' cocoon dream is in reference to the monsters' (Boris Karloff) "demise" at the end of the film Son of Frankenstein (Universal, 1939.).

This story picks up where Ludwig Frankenstein (Sir Cedric Hardwicke) removes the original brain from the monster (Lon Chaney Jr.) in Ghost of Frankenstein (Universal, 1942.).

One would think this should be in the crossover section but the two above mentioned films couldn't be found in the movies listings.

* * *

Storyline (only) copyright © 2-17-2012 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, & events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase & enjoyment of their products.


End file.
